A Hellish Odyssey
by UndeadCryptid
Summary: in the year 2018 a young man named David Rees went missing. or so they thought. the reality is a bit weirder than imaginable. after all you cant really disprove what happened if your still stuck in Hell doing odd jobs in the hopes of finding a ticket out. features the helluva boss characters and some appearances from hazbin hotel. please feel free to leave a review.


Chapter one: Go to Hell

'Only one more semester' David Rees thought to himself trying to complete his homework before the bell for lunch break rings. 'Then I can kiss this place goodbye'

English class never was his favorite, He liked some of the books they were assigned to read though. Right now the class was working on book reports for a literary work of their choosing. David had chosen Michael Chriton's Jurassic Park.

David has medium-long blonde hair, green eyes and a very fair complexion. his clothes being mostly well-worn band tees and whatever kind of pants he owned regardless of condition. today it was an iron maiden shirt and a pair of somewhat new blue jeans.

Readjusting his headphones, he stares down at his nearly complete paper. It was at that time that he started to hear the thorn in his side that was Quint picking on yet another student. It seems that today he was focusing his attention on the new transfer student whose name he really didn't bother to learn. All he knew was that the new kid was way ahead of the field so to speak when it comes to academics. Unfortunately he also looks the part.

"so did that book come with a pocket protector?"

"n-no. why would it?"

David turned to see the new kid holding what appeared to be a copy of Dune. post it notes were sticking out of the book in an organized fashion and certain sections were highlighted. quint was leaning over his shoulder snickering and the teacher was nowhere in sight. all the other students were either purposefully avoiding the display or were watching it unfold. David did his best to tune them out and get back to his work.

Which worked until quint decided to take it a step further by grabbing the new kid's book, "you mind if i take a look"

David couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't you have your own report to be working on," David said closing his book with an audible thud. "last I recall you haven't even started."

He instantly regretted opening his mouth when Quint turned to him. a sly smile on his lips. quint walked up to his desk and without breaking eye contact picked up his book as well. "look who has finally decided to acknowledge my existence and help his fellow egghead. been a while since we talked hasn't it"

David clenched his fist and feeling a little more than aggravated knowing what was coming next. but it didn't. luckily the door opened and Mr. Stevens came back in causing his source of anger to drop the books on the desk and scurry back to where he came.

David passed the book back up to the new kid and class resumed. David could already feel the daggers in his back and sure enough quint was giving him a stare down.

* * *

later as David was on his way to the lunch room he felt someone tap his shoulder. it was none other than the new kid looking back nervously through his square framed glasses.

"thanks for helping me back there. i dont kno-"

"dont mention it" david said turning back on his way. the new kid on his heels.

"the names Mason by the way."

upon reaching the lunch room david weaved between the tables until coming to a stop at one whose occupants looked like they frequented the hot topic a bit too much. they greeted him and he noticed mason had vanished to an empty table in the back. "Mason! you gonna join us or not?"

in response mason grinned from ear to ear as he came over and sat down.

* * *

Back from a lousy day at school David unlocked his front door and stepped into the small unlit apartment. at least one good thing happened today. As usual his mother wasn't home yet. Probably another late night at work.

Without bothering to turn on the lights he made his way into his room. It was rather plain to be honest as he never really had anything to decorate with. there was a window overlooking an alley and the furniture comprised of his computer desk, a bed, and one small bookshelf. Upon which rested a collection of various vinyl records, a turntable and numerous sci-fi collectibles.

he was rather fond of his record player. it was a Christmas gift from his mother. Normally she got him whatever she could afford that David would be interested in, mainly Star Wars and other nerdy things. she had jokingly said that since he was graduating high school in a semester, he should get something a bit more grown up. He was just happy that she could be home for the holidays.

Although here lately his mother was never home. And with that thought in mind he looked through the records until he came to an album with what appeared to be a demonic boars head on an ace of spades symbol. Taking the record out of the sleeve he carefully placed it on the machine lowered the volume and moved the needle into position.

"Time go get these assignments over with" he huffed digging a stack of rather thick looking packets and dropping them on his desk.

He hadn't even gotten through half the first one when he started to feel drowsy. he rubbed his eyes and tried to power through it but promptly fell asleep 15 minutes later.

* * *

David was woken up from his unintentional nap by what sounded like every dog on the street barking up a storm. he also noted that the record from earlier had finished but was still spinning. letting out a groan he checked his phone for the time, 10pm, night. getting up he decided to check on the player. upon reaching the bookshelf the dogs quieted down and even weirder shit started to happen. the lights flickered a bit and then a red glow came from the window. he could also hear voices.

They seemed to be bickering about something trivial until one of them said something about "doing the job for that rich asshole" inching closer to the window he peered through the blinds at the alleyway. whoever was there before was no longer present and a glowing red pentagram greeted his eyes three stories below.

"what in the hell" David rushed out of his room and through the apartment building and out the back entrance into the alley.

in the alley it was deathly silent. no breeze either. it was as if the space around him was frozen in time. the only thing that gave any indication of life was the crimson symbol in front of him pulsing with light every so often. bringing out his phone he started dialing 911.

suddenly a loud crash from behind made him nearly jump out of his skin. he assumed what he considered a defensive stance. he felt stupid as his eyes meet with a raccoon staring back at him from a freshly toppled trash can. looking around he had a brief second to realize where he was standing before the outer circle of the pentagram caught fire and surrounded him.

"oh shi-" he felt a pang of panic and before he could finish there was a flash of light. all that was left was the phone on the ground still dialing.

a few minuets passed and three strange little red creatures entered the alley. the tallest of the three approached where the portal should have been.

"well you know the drill" turning around the imp straightened his bow tie, "as soon as the portal re opens we gotta find who ever crossed it and throw them back out."

the other male imp sighed "That's only if Loona doesn't decide to kill them first."


End file.
